Vodka
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Oneshot. Um pouco de Vodka em pessoas desabituadas pode levar elas a fazer e dizer coisas, que, se estivessem sóbrias, nunca o fariam. O que, neste caso, é uma conclusão totalmente errada. Eles foram definitivamente feitos um para o outro.


**Vodka**

Rose Weasley, uma Gryffindor nata e ruiva, estava agora no seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Com as melhores notas desde o tempo de sua mãe, era o orgulho de Hermione.

Tinha seus próprios amigos, mas ocasionalmente andava com seu primo, Albus Severus. Ao contrário dela, tinha seu orgulho em ser um Slytherin.

- Rosie. – Albus disse, após se levantar da mesa e dirigir-se à mesa dos Gryffindor, durante o café da manhã. Logo que ouviu o seu nome, a ruiva olhou para trás e sorriu para o primo, também como uma indicação que ele podia continuar. – Você, por favor.. quer vir a uma festa minha hoje à noite? E espera, não fala já! Não é nada muito grande, e eu juro que pode ser divertido.

- Uma festa? Sua? – Ela perguntou, revirando os olhos. – Sério, eu cresci com você. E pelo que eu já entendi nunca foi muito de festa. Não me tenta enganar agora.

- Bem… pode ser que seja um pouquinho mais do Scorpius do que minha. – O moreno de cabelos bagunçados disse, baixinho.

Rose olhou imediatamente para a mesa dos Slytherin, onde um loiro, distintamente um Malfoy, olhava a conversa fixamente, e acenou para a ruiva com um enorme sorriso quando viu o seu olhar.

- Olha Albus.. eu juro que eu tentei me dar super bem com ele, por você. Mas o cara é um pouco idiota. Não me pede isso.

- No entanto, você não o odeia de todo. Por favor.. por mim Rosie. Você é como minha irmã também.

E ele como seu irmão. Fazia tudo por ele, aturar Scorpius Malfoy por umas horas não seria a pior coisa. Consentiu com a cabeça e Albus, acabando a conversa com um 'às 9, nas masmorras', deu um beijo na bochecha da prima e, feliz, seguiu de novo para a sua mesa dar notícias ao seu melhor amigo.

Para Rose, as horas passaram extraordinariamente rápido durante o dia e logo deram 9 horas da noite no relógio. Fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou, dirigindo-se para as masmorras.

- Estava com medo que você não aparecesse. – Albus disse, entrando junto com Rose na Sala Comum dos Slytherin, onde Scorpius os esperava, em pé, à frente do sofá preto de cabedal. Apenas Scorpius.

A ruiva cerrou os olhos e olhou em volta, soltando um 'hum' de curiosidade.

- É Rosie.. bem.. aparentemente nós não somos assim tão populares para alguém vir na nossa festa. Acho que para a próxima teremos de anunciar algo maior. – Seu primo disse.

- Albus..

- Você vai-se divertir. Confia em mim. Só precisa eu, tu e o Scorpius.

O loiro se abaixou, pegou em duas garrafas e ergueu ambas na sua mão, sorrindo.

- E Vodka.

Duas horas depois, sozinhos sentados no chão da Sala Comum, Scorpius e Rose davam risadas, tocados pela bebida. Albus estava desmaiado no chão fazia alguns minutos.

- É Vodka boa, definitivamente. – Rose disse, dando mais um gole.

- É. Mas não te sabia tão rebelde, Weasley. Eu acho que você já bebeu mais que eu. – Scorpius falou, apoiando seu braço no chão.

- Deixa de ser idiota.

- Eu não sou idiota. E você me ama.

- Eu te odeio.

- Você não me odeia.

- É, eu apenas não gosto de você.

Num movimento rápido, Scorpius tinha agora a sua face a poucos centímetros da de Rose. Falou com uma voz rouca. - Tem certeza?

O silêncio se instalou. Ainda assim, não demorou muito tempo para a ruiva voltar a falar. As suas mão tremiam, e os seus olhos castanhos estavam completamente perdidos nos cinzentos do Slytherin.

- Não..

- Rosie..

Scorpius beijou Rose como se não houvesse amanhã. Pouco depois, suas bocas finalmente se descolaram. Voltando a olhar nos olhos da menina, reparou então que, segundos depois, ela adormecera, deitada no chão e cabeça no seu braço, posição em que se tinham beijado.

O loiro apenas sorriu e acariciou a sua face pálida com as suas sardas que, pessoalmente, ele achava lindas. É, um pouco de Vodka em pessoas desabituadas pode levar elas a fazer e dizer coisas, que, se estivessem sóbrias, nunca o fariam. O que, neste caso, é uma conclusão totalmente errada. Eles foram definitivamente feitos um para o outro.


End file.
